The present invention relates generally to a combination printer and cutting apparatus for printing upon and then cutting media to create on demand “kiss cut” or “die cut” like labels. Traditional methods of creating a pressure sensitive label matrix primarily involved either a die cutting or an etching or stenciling process with a blade or a laser. For example, die cutting is typically performed with either a flatbed or rotary mechanism, and involves the process of using a die to shear webs of low-strength material, such as pressure-sensitive label material. Historically, die cutting began as a process of cutting leather for the shoe industry in the mid-19th century, but evolved over time and is now sophisticated enough to cut through a single layer of a laminate, thereby making the process applicable to the production of labels, stamps, stickers, etc. When only the top layer of a laminate is to be cut, the die cutting operation is typically performed in a straight line and is known as “kiss cutting” because the cutting process does not disturb or cut through the laminate or label backing.
Unfortunately, there are a number of limitations associated with producing labels, such as pressure sensitive labels, via die cutting. For example, dies can be expensive to manufacture and maintain and require that the operator stock dies of various shapes, sizes and configurations to satisfy customer demand. For example, if a customer requires a label having a unique shape, size or configuration, the die operator may have to manufacture or purchase a special die to be able to produce the labels to satisfy that particular customer, which can be both time consuming and expensive.
Further, printers used to create tags or labels typically employ a supply of tag stock that needs to be cut into individual units once printing is complete. A single roll of tag or supply stock can be sectioned into a large number of individual tags. Therefore, if in the middle of a production run with a particular die, a different size or shape of label is desired, production must be interrupted so that the die can be replaced with the desired die, which results in downtime and unwanted expense.
Printers with integrated cutting devices give users the ability to print and cut in a single operation with one device, thereby requiring less floor or desk space and/or footprint. Printers used to create tags or labels may employ a supply of tag stock that needs to be cut into individual units once printing is complete. A single roll of tag stock can be sectioned into a large number of individual tags. The tag stock used for many of these labels is constructed from plastic, vinyl, or RFID supply material that is more difficult to cut than paper.
Also, other existing cutters used with printers to cut these types of materials suffer from other deficiencies or limitations. For example, circuit cutters are designed for cutting paper and cannot effectively cut plastic or other heavy duty stock. Stencil cutters designed for cutting vinyl stencils are similar to a single pen plotter, but with a stencil cutter holder, and an adjustable blade. Blades may have different cutter angles. However, testing with printer stock has shown that steeper profiles, such as an approximately 60 degree angle, catch the edge of the stock and jam the carriage of the printer or cutting device. Medium profiles, such as an approximately 45 degree angle, move over the edge of the stock, but bounce causing a perfect for a short distance, which is undesirable. Lower profiles, such as an approximately 25 degree angle, move over the edge of the stock, but the leading edge is not perfect which is most likely caused by cutter bounce from riding over the leading edge of the stock. Additionally, edge damage tends to be an issue as this type of cutter moves into the stock if it is not positioned flat on the anvil.
While flatter blade angles generally ride more easily over the leading edge, any damage to the edge of the supply roll may still lead to jamming of the printer or cutting device. Additionally, these types of cutter tends to wear quickly, which results in imperfect cuts to the stock over time and frequent downtime while the cutter is being repaired (e.g., sharpened) or replaced. Adhesive can also build up on the cutter blade, thereby exacerbating the problem. And, if the media being cut is not held under some tension, jamming of the printer or other cutting device may occur. Blades with flatter cutting angles and the anvils that they cut against are also prone to early wear and failure. There are also limitations on the speed that the cutter can travel without bouncing. Furthermore, it is unclear whether rotating this type of cutter 180° to turn and make a return cut will have an adverse impact on the overall life of the cutter, printer or other device.
Consequently, there exists a long felt need in the art for a combination printer/cutter device that can cut heavy or plastic tag stock cleanly and efficiently without jamming. There also exists a need for a combination printer/cutter device that can create a cutting operation to simulate die cutting by cutting only the top layer or sheet of a laminate to enable a user to order and stock one base roll and generate, on demand, multiple labels of varying shapes, sizes and configurations therefrom.
The present invention discloses a unique combination printer/cutting apparatus capable of printing upon and then cutting tag stock or base roll material made from plastic, vinyl, or RFID supply material, in addition to normal and/or light weight tag or paper stock materials. The present invention also discloses a unique combination printer/cutting apparatus capable of performing “kiss cuts” and other cuts resembling die cuts, without the disadvantages typically associated with the use of die cutters. In addition, the present invention discloses unique user features to configure and maintain the combination printer/cutting apparatus and its various components in a safe and efficient manner.
The cutting apparatus of the present invention may be incorporated into a new or used printer, such as those printers presently manufactured and sold by Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif. including the ADTP1 and ADTP2 tag cutting printers, or as an accessory to said printers or as a mobile device so that it can be moved to various different locations to work with an industrial printer or other combination.